The Lost Keys
by luciannedaughterofposiedon
Summary: They were the strongest 4. So strong that one celestial wizard could wield only one of them. They were the keys which could bring unlimited destruction if bought together. Levy deciphired a book which says that these keys are still on Earthland. What will happen to our favourite Solid Script mage and celestial spirit wizard in a search for these lost keys?
1. The Legend Of The Lost Keys

It was a normal day at the famous guild, Fairy tail. Well, as normal as you can call it. The famed Salamander, Natsu was fighting Gray, the ice mage, over some stupid reason.  
"Stupid Ice Freak."  
"Oh, shut up Flame princess."  
"Stripper."  
"Ash for brai..."Just as Gray was about to retort, the doors of the guild flew open. Levy rushed in with a panicked look on her face. "Is everything alright Levy-san?" asked Lucy, surprised that Levy was panicked, since she was the one who remained calm in most situations. "No. It's not Lu-chan. I was deciphiring a book that I got from a mission. And it ... and it..." Levy mumbled.

"And it what, Shrimp?" asked Gajeel, chewing on his piece of iron. "It said something about the four lost platinum keys." she replied to him. "By the platinum keys, you don't mean their keys, do you?" said Lucy, clearly frightened that the legend was true. "Yes Lu-chan. It's their keys." said Levy with a dark look on her usually smiling face.

"Alright. You've sparked my curiousity. What are these keys? Why are you two so worried about them?" asked Mirajane. "Mira, these lost keys are the strongest celestial spirit key. From what my mother Layla told me about them. Only one key should be given to a celestial wizard. Otherwise wielding even two keys will kill the wizard. The keys were..." Lucy broke off. "The dragon-Draco, the phoenix-Melina, the chained princess-Andromeda and the golden swan-Cygnus." completed Levy.

She continued, "We need to destroy those keys. they are too dangerous." "Why? Why do we need to destroy the keys? Won't they make the reader even more powerful?" asked Master. "No we have to." said Levy with a firm tone. "The book also mentioned that the black wizard Zeref also looked for these keys."  
"There is also another alternative. If we find all the keys, I can send them back to the spirit world and ask the spirit king never to send them back to Earthland." said Lucy.

"Well, I find Lucy's alternative much better. Fine. Lucy and Levy will lead the search for these keys since they have a greater knowledge of them than us." , said Master. But then something happened. Lucy immediately stood up. She looked different. Levy waved her hand in front of Lucy's face, but she didn't take notice. "Lu-chan, hello." She thought "Why is Lucy acting so different ?". Then Wendy pointed out. "Levy-san, Lucy-san's have a different color."

Lucy's eyes had changed from brown to silver. She then grabbed Levy's hand and walked out of the guild muttering, "Key has been sensed. Immediate need to retrieve it."

"Natsu, Gajeel go after them. See where they are going and bring them back to the guild." said Master, worried for their safety. Natsu and Gajeel went out and followed them.

* * *

They saw them entering the forest. Lucy and Levy were going near the lake. And then without a warning Lucy jumped into the freezing water. "Lucccccyyyyyy!" screamed Natsu and he rushed near the lake. "Shsh, Natsu. It seems that Celestial Spirit Wizards have a in-built sensor kind of thing which help them sense the lost keys. Lucy must have sensed a key that's why she jumped into the lake." Then she saw Gajeel. "Gajeel, what are you doing here?" she asked him and called him near the lake. "Master send us hear so that we could see what you two were doing, Shrimp." he said.

Just then Lucy stepped out of the lake, dripping wet. She was holding a key in her hand. It glowed a light silvery color when the moonlight hit it. "I found the key of the phoenix, Melina. I must make a contract with..." Without finishing her sentence she collapsed and started coughing. "Lu-chan, are you okay?"asked Levy her voice full of concern. "I'm fine. I'm fine." she said. Then she took notice of the two dragon slayers standing there. "What are you doing here, Natsu and Gajeel."asked Lucy, almost whispering. "Master send them here to see where we were going." Levy replied for them.

"As I was saying, I need to make a contract with Melina."said Lucy. "But, Lu-chan, didn't you say you'll send the keys back to the spirit world?" asked Levy, completely surprised by what Lucy just said. "I need at least one lost key to find the remaining three. Now quiet and let me make the contract." she said.  
She chanted, "I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate! Open, Gate of the Phoenix, Melina."

A fiery red magic circle appeared in front of her and a girl with fiery red wings stepped out of it. "I am the second strongest platinum key, Melina the Phoenix. I am pleased that you are my master Lucy. I've heard so many things about you in the spirit world."she said. "Oh, don't call me master. I am your friend, right?" said Lucy. "Okay, Lucy-san. You are very kind." said Melina with a smile and disappeared.

The second she disappeared Gajeel and Natsu burst into laughter. "All ya spirits are into cosplay, Bunny Girl." said Gajeel, laughing loudly. "Gajeel! It's not nice." Levy chided him. A sudden gust of wind blew near the lake. Lucy shivered. "It's very cold." she said, her teeth chattering. "Lucy, if you are cold, i will make you warm." said Natsu and wrapped her in a hug. Soon after Lucy was dry, but still Natsu didn't pull apart. Lucy pushed Natsu away from her and dark blush appeared on her cheek.

"Nice couple." Gajeel smirked.

"WE ARE NOT !" shouted Lucy.

"Let's go back to the guild." said Levy, suddenly very tired. And they walked to the guild peacefully. **(A.N. In our dreams right? Natsu and Gajeel can never get along.)**

And they walked to the guild with Natsu and Gajeel arguing and Lucy and Levy sighing out of frustation.

* * *

**Ohiyo Minna!**

**How was the story? Did you like it? If you did, please review.**

**Also I need one OC for this story. The form is below.**

**Name:**

**Age (13-16):**

**Magic (not dragon slaying):**

**Appearance:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Clothes:**

**Fav. Weapon (optional):**

**You can put your OC in a review or send a OC's purpose will be revealed in the third chapter along with the accepted OC. I'll keep ya all in suspense ('evil laughter')**

**~Ja ne**


	2. The Moon Dragon Slayer, Luna

**Ohiyo Minna,**

**The second chapter of The Lost Keys. Please review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima**

* * *

In a place a hundred miles away from Magnolia, there was a mansion. That mansion would be called a place straight out of horror movies.

In there in a secret room sat a woman. Her hair was jet black and it had light streaks of white in it. Her eyes were a crimson color. She laughed a sadistic laugh, one that would send shivers down the spine of even the mighty Titania.

She thought to herself. "So Lucy Heartfilia and Levy McGarden, huh. Lucy, you are too weak and a moron to think that any platinum key would be under your control. And Levy. Well, you are a freak. Thinking that because of your knowledge, you are good enough. But you are too weak. That's all about your magic strength I will say.

She smiled. No one knew about her except for her trusted aide. Not even the rotten Magic Council and the so called 'Ten Great Wizard Saints. Do they think they'll be able to stop me she attacked?

She would attack them and they would perish. Because she hid in the light of the immortal, rather the eternally powerful moon. She loved the moon and the night.  
Why? Well that was because she was the Luna Star. The Moon light's eternal star.

The Moon Dragon Slayer. She was the Moon Dragon Slayer. The strongest Dragon Slayer.

The daughter of Zeref! Also a _SeiRei Madoshi_

"I will fulfill my father's wish to bring about the greatest destruction to these humans and especially to the stupid mages of Fairy Tail." She said with a smirk. Her trusted aide entered. She bowed and asked, "Luna-dono, It is time, isn't it?". "Yes it is, Sandra. Yes, it is." she replied. "Now go. I have to think. "As you say." replied Sandra and the Sand Poison make mage slipped out of the door.

Luna took something out from her cloak's pocket. It was a platinum key. The strongest one, Draco. Now that it was with her, no one could defeat her. Draco was a dragon and she a dragon slayer. Their combination was deadly. No one could defeat her and no one would know ever about her secret weapon.

* * *

**Translation:**

**_SeiRei Madoshi: _Celestial Spirit Wizard  
**

**Oh-i-yo,**

**How is the chapter? Is it good? If it is then please review. **

**Also I need a OC.**

**The form is:**

**Name:**

**Age(13-16):**

**Magic(not dragon slaying):**

**Hair Eyes:**

**Appearance:**

**Clothes:**

**Fav. Weapon(optional):**

**Either PM or put your OC in your review after reading. Sayonara!**


	3. The Phoenix-Melina (and maybe love?)

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Fairy Tail. I only own Luna Star and the lost platinum keys. The rest of the characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

**The OC I have choosen is **

**(dun...dun...dun...dun..dun)**

**AnimeAngel808's Victoria Hanako. Here is her profile:**

Name: Victoria Hanako

Age: 15

Magic: Requip (Weapons Only)

Hair: Long Black hair that reached down to her lower back, in a "Hime" type of hair cut. When he battles, she ties her hair back with a ribbon, when she ties it back she ties it in a high pony giving her a samurai look.

Eyes: Hazel eyes

Appearance: Long black hair along with stunning Hazel eyes. With a normal "b" size chest and a bit of a chubby stomach. Sort of short, only 4'9 but also with a full arm sleeve tattoo on her right arm. The tattoo is of a river with sakura flowers floated down the river.

Clothes: Victoria is most commonly dressed in a sleeve-less white Kimono, with a black slash around her waist. Along with tradition Japanese geta sandals.

Fav. Weapon: Her 23" Katana with a silver hand guard along with a white and black handle. The name is called "Secret", when in use it gives the user the ability to control Wind Magic, but only if the sword in within the users hand.

* * *

They returned to the guild and the guildmates bombarded them with questions.

"What happened Lucy?" Lisanna's reached the forefront of the group.

"You sensed a key, right Lucy-san?" Wendy's voice also reached them over the screams and shout of the primal guild.

"What the hell were you four doing?" Cana questioned drunk as ever with her voice ringing through the guild.

"Umm… we found a platinum key. It was of the phoenix, Melina," Lucy told them trying to find a place to sit down.

"You actually found a platinum key!" Mirajane came from behind the bar clearing a path through the crowd of rabid people, "how did you find it?" she asked.

"It seems that the Celestial Spirit Wizards have a sensor kind of a thing; it's what made me act so weird." replied Lucy.

"Hey, Lu-chan, would you bring the key here?" Levy summoned her friend's attention.

"Sure. Here it is." Lucy handed her the key. Levy placed it over the book. The tome glowed; Levy frantically flipped through pages.

She landed on a page decorated excessively in gold and red ink. "The phoenix, Melina," the bookworm read, "is the second strongest platinum key. She was orginally the Fire Phoenix Slayer. A black phoenix came and killed the phoenix who raised her. She was on the verge of dying, when the Spirit King took pity on her and made her a platinum key. She uses her original magic along with a secondary healing magic."

"The poor phoenix. She must have been so sad," sympathized Wendy.

The guild seem to have gotten bored with the whole ordeal and was already back in its usual motion: throwing table, drinking, dancing, going on missions ...

* * *

Master sighed.

"Is everything okay, Master?" asked Mirajane.

"I sense a strange magic coming from the key, Master revealed, "it requires immense magic and will-power to wield it." Master let this sink in, "but Lucy doesn't faint after summoning it."

"Master, maybe Lucy is hiding that she is tired. It does seem to be something she would do. She could alsobe stronger then we think. Don't you remember, she defeated Bickslow by her self?" said Mirajane in reply.

"Yes, you could be right," the old man jumped off the bar and marched towards the stairs thinking of the young blonde ... and in a perverted way for once.

* * *

"Hey Levy, I think we should get going," yawned Lucy, "I am tired after what happened today." She was beginning to nod off already.

"It is time for you to get some rest," Levy managed to heft one of Lucy's arms over her shoulder.

The blunette told Mira she was taking Lucy home then proceeded to drag Lucy out of the guild. (Where was Gajeel when you needed him?)

The walk to the pink-loving mages's apartment was filled with mostly one-sided conversation, "Sayonara, Levy." Levy couldn't have been happier to hear her friend mumble those words while laying face down on her bed with most of her body not even on the mattress.

"Sayonara, Lu-chan," Levy tried to close the door quietly on her way out.

Levy sleepily walked back to her own dorm room in Fairy Hills. She thought for a while. Most thoughts about Lucy and the Keys, but some were more personal. She liked Gajeel, she almost loved the thick-headed brute, but he didn't think of her in that way. Ever since Tenrou, he dismissed her as a weakling. Levy remembered a few conversations with Lucy about the boys in their lives. Lucy thought much the same about Natsu, he always had to save her and such. It was quite depressing and Levy didn't get much sleep.

* * *

Luna smirked and laughed, a crooked laugh, watching the sleeping girls and reading their thoughts via an invisible surveillance lacrima. "So, little Levy likes the Iron Dragon Slayer and Lucy likes the Fire one," she stalked her magic orb. She pivoted on her heel suddenly and whispered into the night. "My daughter, now is the time for your use. My secret weapon, come to me my Victoria!" She hissed into the air.

* * *

**How was the chapter? Did you like it?**

**To those whose OCs were not selected, I will use them in other stories. I will be doing a series of stories on different Fairy tail guys and OCs. The first story is gonna be a Rogue x OC. The OCs I have got are on my profile. **

**Thank you all,**

**Lucianne**


	4. The Daughter Of The Moon

**Ohiyo Minna!**

**Sorry for the late update. Here is chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I own Luna Star and AnimeAngel808 owns Victoria Hanoko**

* * *

(A.N. The chapter is going to be in Victoria's PoV and about her past)

_Flashback_

_"I was a pretty kid." That's what they would always say to me in my village. I could use magic. Ah, magic. It is a wonderful thing, yet it can be dangerous. I learnt about the dangerous part the hard way._

_I was practicing my magic in a field a few meters away from the village, when I heard a noise coming from the center of my village. It was what they called a guild. A guild was attacking our village. I ran to the village, but I was too late. Everything was on fire. I could hear screams and cries of the little kids. I hurried into my home. the site in front of me turned my blood to ice. My mum and dad were sprawled on the ground with a deep wound in both their chests. _

_Tears fell from my eyes. I heard a soft voice calling my name. "Victoria..."_

_It was my mum. I rushed to her side. "My lovely Victoria, Don't cry. Your dad has already left us. I will leave soon too." she said to me with a smile on her voice. She was crying while smiling._

_"No Mum! You will not leave me." I cried to her._

_"My child, I have to. Make me a promise. Master your Requip magic." She said, coughing blood. "Yes I promise." I replied to her with tears streaking down my face._

_She smiled one of her best smiles. Her hand suddenly went limp. "NO!" I shouted._

_"There, in that house. There is someone there." I heard a voice._

_The only emotion I could feel now was anger. Pure and dark anger. I kicked the door open and saw three men with some strange mark on their forehead. "Come with us girl. Or else we will kill you like we killed your f****** parents." one of them said, smiling creeply._

_I finally snapped. I charged towards them and shouted Requip. A silver spear appeared in my hands and I pierced one of them. He looked surprised, but fell dead immediately after that._

_His two friends came to towards me to attack me but I pierced them. They also died._

_I was horrified at what I had done, but strangely I felt no pity._

* * *

_I wandered the village searching for any survivors, when a woman's voice called me. "Little girl, come here." she said._

_"Who are you miss?" I asked. "I am Luna Star. What is your name?" she asked me. "Victoria. Victoria Hanako."_

_"Would you like to be my daughter? I know your parents have died. I can help you master your magic." she asked suddenly._

_Without a single thought I said yes and pulled the woman into a hug. She stiffened at first but then relaxed and hugged me back._

_Just then I remembered something. "She must also have died in the attack. I am sorry I couldn't save you Little Levy." Then darkness hit me like a ton of bricks and I fell unconscious._

* * *

_Flashback ends_

I heard mum's voice calling me and I snapped out of my thoughts. Why was I thinking about Levy? I don't even remember how she looked.

I got up from my chair and went to my mum's room. Seems she must have some information about her mission. She didn't tell what the mission was, she only told me that it was relate to the lost 4 platinum keys. Could it be that she found another key besides her Draco?

I knocked on the door and waited for the permission to come into the room.

"Enter."

* * *

**How did you like the twist?**

**When they meet, what will happen? Any guesses?**

**love,**

**Lucianne**


	5. Heartfilias' and McGardens' Story

**Sorry for the late update. **

**Here is Chapter 5 of The Lost Keys.**

**Hope you all really like it.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Heartfilias' and McGardens' Story

"Ohiyo, Mira. I'll have my usual." Lucy said. "Here." Mira handed Lucy her favourite strawberry milkshake.

"By the way, where is Levy?" asked Lucy.

"Oh! Levy is in the library. She went there to do some research on these keys." said Mira, pointing in the direction of the library.

Lucy walked to the library and found Levy reading the thick ancient book because of which all this drama about the platinum keys had started.

"Levy-chan." She called.

Levy looked up to see Lucy standing there. "Lu-chan, I found something that you will not like." She said in a grave tone.

"What, Levy-chan?" she asked.

"In this book it is written that the last time the platinum keys were sealed was 400 years ago by a celestial spirit wizard and a solid script wizard. And you want to know who they were?" she asked Lucy.

"Sure. Who?" asked Lucy

"Karaiana Jian Heartfilia and Helaria Aera McGarden." She said.

"WHAT!?" Lucy exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes. Our ancestors were the ones who sealed these keys. I think these keys have something to do with us." said Levy. "Lu-chan, I think you and I were meant to find these keys."

"Yes. Now I am beginning to think. Even Yukino from Sabretooth could have sensed a key, yet only I sensed it. I don't think she could have sensed one." Lucy replied.

"Lu-chan, Let's got to Master's office and tell him this new information." Levy said.

"Yeah. Sure." Lucy replied.

* * *

"ENTER!"

Luna said loudly to allow Victoria enter the room.

She had to tell her something really important.

"You called for me, mother?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, Victoria. I wanted to tell you something really important." Luna replied.

"What?" asked Victoria.

"Very soon, the time will come to unleash my true power. The time to open the _Kurai tentai gēto _will come soon." She said, smirking. "How will we open it, mother? We need all four platinum keys. You have one, the dragon, Draco. There is still the phoenix, the golden swan and the chained princess. You have not found them, right?" said Victoria.

"Now, don't remind me of that." Luna said, through gritted teeth. "The phoenix has been found by the descendants of the persons who sealed them."

"Very soon, the keys of Cygnus and Andromeda will be found. One will be found by me and the other by them." Luna smirked. "Now go, I have to start making preparations to find a key." She said to Victoria.

Victoria gave a slight nod to her and went out.

" Very soon father. I will make your dream come true."

* * *

"So you two mean to say that someone meant for you to find these keys because your ancestors sealed them?" Master asked.

"Hai!" Levy and Lucy said in unison.

"I think you should be careful, children. These keys have immense magical strength. You yourself said Zeref tried to find them. Maybe some evil force will try to do that again." Master said in a rather grave tone.

"We promise we will be careful, Master." They said.

They said thank you to Master and walked out, not knowing that someone had heard what they talked about with Master.

* * *

"So Karaiana and Helaria, huh? You two committed a grave mistake." Luna smirked as she watched Lucy and Levy go down and talk with the Fairy tail barmaid. "You put these two young beauties in danger."

She switched off the lacrima and went out of the room. "Soon, Lucy and Levy, soon."

* * *

**Translation:**

**_Kurai tentai gēto: _****Dark Celestial Gate**

**Karaiana Jian Heartfilia: The founder of the Heartfilia clan. She died 400 years ago, after sealing the platinum keys.**

**Helaria Aera McGarden: The founder of the McGarden family. She died 400 years ago, after sealing the platinum keys.**

**Hi guys, I am really sorry for the late update. **

**I got caught up in the school work.**

**More about Karaiana and Helaria will be revealed in the next chapter along with a little romantic moment of our favourite couple, GaLe and NaLu.**

**Pls review, follow and favourite.**

**Love,**

**Lucianne**


	6. The Moon's Story

**Ohiyo,**

**This chapter is going to be about Luna's past and how she was born.**

**This happens 150 years ago, when the dragons were still present and Zeref discovered the value of life.**

**Pls read.**

_**Edited by GoldenOwls (my awesome beta!)**_

* * *

Chapter 6: The Moon's Story

The village was small; it was high up in the mountains and you wouldn't have known it was there if you didn't look for it. Now, it wasn't so small that it had only two-hundred people. No, it was quite large considering that the air was thin and cold, it was constantly storming, and they didn't have much to eat.

It was very lively too. Every week they had festivals to the god of the mountains thanking him for the life he had given them.

One of the many things that set it apart from other places was it's lack of mages - and subsequently, lack of news about mages. It was the perfect place for a dark mage running from the world to go. Also, a most unfortunate place.

His magic had spread quickly. There was no time to suck it back in before the villagers had all died; their houses in crumpled heaps. His eyes widened at the sheer absurdity of it - the bright landscape replaced by gray charred dirt. His only safe haven destroyed by himself.

He sensed something moving in the bushes. It couldn't be. They hadn't found him. Had they? He became desperate and tried to hid before he heard a gasp.

It was a woman with a little bundle strapped to her back. He could only watch as her eyes swept over the destruction.

"Oh my...what happened?" she whispered holding the bundle closer to her. The bundle's eye swept over the landscape as well; it couldn't know. Yet, the bundle's eyes accused him.

"It was an accident he confessed… I…" The woman rushed forward. He was shocked; what was she doing.

"Did you lose your family?" He shook his head. "Oh, but do you know what caused this?"

"I did," he whispered to his hands. "I don't know why."

"Oh," she seemed shocked. "What's your name?"

He blinked, "Zeref."

"My name is Sakura, Sakura Star," she...smiled? Is that what it looked like. He had nearly forgotten. "I came from the village over there," she pointed to one of the other mountain villages. "My daughter Luna has been acting strange since we found out her father died. I don't exactly know what's wrong, and my village doesn't have a physician...and I guess this one doesn't either."

"Yeah," he continued to stare at the baby.

"Hey, your a mag. Right?!"

"Mage," he corrects.

"What's that?"

"Someone who does magic."

"What's magic?"

"It's hard to explain, but its a special power someone possesses."

"Like my daughter."

"I wouldn't know. Does she do things sometimes that a normal person wouldn't do?"

"Yes, all the time. Is my daughter a mage?"

"Maybe, do you mind if I see her?" she nods and unwraps the bundle. Zeref picks up the child and holds it out by its shoulders. It was a very delicate thing with a fluttery little heart hat his magic wanted to seep into and destroy; it took all his effort to stop himself.

The thing looked at him once and began to whine. His eyes widened. "What is it doing?"

"You've never held a baby before?" Sakura was also shocked.

"Not really, no," He pushes the thing back in her arms.

"Oh come here," she moves to sit next to him. She moved his arms so they were curled together on his chest. "Now," she moved the thing into his arms slowly, "Be gentle, and keep her head up."

The thing didn't whine this time; instead, it giggled. At first he was repulsed, but then it started to reach for his nose.

"Her name is Luna," Sakura looked over her shoulder. Suddenly, Zeref noticed something; in the gray, desolate landscape, life was able to come back. Slowly little plants sprouted up around them, covering the ruble.

"She has magic," Zeref quickly handed Luna back, and left before Sakura could give her thanks.

* * *

A few years later, Zeref was calmly walking through a beautiful forest when he felt a tug deep in his gut. It was a horrible feeling, like the life leaving his body. Except it wasn't his body, it was someone else.

Sakura lay dead on the ground her daughter watching helplessly. Zeref knew better. "What have you done?"

"Something you have done a thousand times," she eyed him.

He gathered her up in his arms and ran to the mountain village he had destroyed no so long ago. There he made a small cottage where he hoped to teach her the importance of life, and death. One day he came back to find the house destroyed and his student gone.

* * *

**How was it? Did you like it?**

**Pls review, favourite or follow this story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL. I ONLY OWN SAKURA AND LUNA STAR. AnimeAngel808 owns Victoria Hanako**

**Love,**

**Lucianne**


End file.
